


Sunshine

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Hamliza, M/M, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: Monsieur Lafayette is a stone faced business man with a soft heart, while John Laurens is a college graduate trying to walk the fine line of Queer and 'eccentric'
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the first version of this was not to my liking so I rewrote it, leave a comment if you like this

“Y-you know how you’ve been looking for a secretary?”Alexander hiccuped slamming his budweiser on the table. “I’ve got the perfect one in mind”

“Do you now?”Lafayette asked nursing a glass of wine.

It was a Saturday evening. The only time both Lafayette and Alexander found time to relax before returning to their busy schedules.

“Aw don’t give me that face!”Alex exclaimed red cheeked and merry.

“No no mon ami, I am nothing but intrigued”He assured.

“A real hard worker”Alex said, “He’s fresh outta college so he has the whole ‘impending doom of finding a job’ thing going for him”

The brunet leaned in almost too close for comfort whispering, “And he’s pretty easy on the eyes”

“Oh hush!”He said shoving him, “Not everyone is queer Alexander!”

“Oh I know”The brunet said putting his hands up in defense, “I just think you need to do a little soul searching”

“Goodnight Alexander”he said rolling his eyes.

“Oh come on, kicking me out already?”Alex asked with a pout, “I’m hurt Laf, really”

“Does your wife not miss you?”He asked raising a brow.

“Nah, she’s upstate with the kids. Having a ‘mommy’ only weekend with the littler ones”Alex said.

“Alright alright”he waved, “I’ve heard enough of your sob story, go to sleep in the guest room”

The brunet responded by bending over and laying a wet kiss on the frenchmans cheek.

“This is why I love you!”

“Gross!”He said wiping his cheek. “I could and should fire you for that”

“For what, kissing you?”Alex huffed.

“No, for making it wet”he said with a grimace.

“Oh please, I’ve seen you do worse back at Kings”Alex said.

“Because I was drunk”He said

“You always did get nice when the boys when you got  _ nice _ ”Alex said and nudged him.

“Mon dieu”He gasped and pointed, “Can you see that?”

“What?”Alex asked snapping his head to the left.

“It’s your termination letter ready and waiting for my signature”He said rolling his eyes, “Go to bed and no more talk about Kings”

* * *

“Wakey wakey eggs and bacon”Lafayette said whacking Alexander in the face with a pillow. The brunet groaned and snatched the pillow holding it over his face.

“I think it’s eggs and bakey”He mumbled.

“I do not care!”Lafayette said in a cheery tone, “It’s time for breakfast”

“Mmm ‘m not ready to break my fast”he slurred rolling over, “Try again later”

“Alright you leave me no choice”Lafayette sighed. He bent over and ripped the blankets off the already shivering man and threw it across the room. Alexander let out a screech and bolted up quickly patting around the bed looking for his shirt.

“Gilbert you are such a dick”He whined rubbing at his eyes, it was 8:00am, no sane person was awake at 8:00am on a Sunday.

“Thank you”Lafayette said with a smile, “Now go brush your teeth, I will see you downstairs”

* * *

“So,”He said between bites of an omelette, “Tell me about this ‘perfect secretary’”

“Well I know him through a friend of a friend”Alex waved off, “His name is John Laurens, he’s only in his early twenties but let me tell you this boys resume is the length of Manhattan!”

“Uh huh”He said leaning back in his chair, “I can sense the second but coming-”

“But he was fired for his um...childish nature”Alex said carefully.

“Childish nature?”He repeated with a quirked brow. That was the last thing Lafayette wanted on his hands”

“He’s just got a lot of energy!”Alex amended quickly, “Please give him a chance Laf he’s brilliant”

“Alexander…”He said wearily, “It sounds like you’re trying to give me a project”

“Laf I promise this will be good for you,”Alex said, “I wouldn’t even mention him if I didn’t think he was a good fit”

“You know how I like to run my company”He sighed rubbing his brow.

“If he gets too much you can send him to bug me”Alex pleaded, “Just please, it’s either that or he-”

There was a beat of silence.

“Or he what?”He prodded, “come on, you’ve already piqued my interest”

“These are really good eggs”Alex said giving him a look.

And that was it, conversation over. The two sat in silence barely exchanging words besides a few murmurs about the weather.

“So you really won’t give him a chance?”Alex asked and oh no, he was giving the eyes.

“Send him in monday morning, we’ll do coffee”

“Oh really Laf!?”Alex cried, “I knew our love wasn’t dead!”

“Shut up”He grumbled, “I’m tired of you guilting me into things”

“It’s the only way you do what’s good for you!”The brunet said in a sing song tone.

“This is the last time”he warned, “and if this John Laurens doesn’t live up to my standards i’m firing both of you”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha...hey y'all...long time, haven't updated.
> 
> pls don't kill me.

GL&Co, the highest grossing company in New York city. It was handsomely rewarded with catalogue deals for cleanest building and awards for most bilingual friendly work environment; but it was all run under an iron fist. Yes, for the most part the rumors are true. No one has seen Monsieur Lafaytte smile once in the fifteen years this company has been operating. He was a cold man, It was his way or an immediate and harsh discharge. Very few got in and even fewer stayed, Monsieur took almost a sadistic joy in keeping new employees on their toes searching for ways to fire them. The education needed was also rather selective, it was ivy league or private tutor. States schools were not selected and community colleges did not make it past his secretary. You needed at least five years of business experience and had to dress the part as well. That is why it was a surprise to all when bright eyed John Laurens bustled into the room wearing a suspendered pair of grey slacks with a pastel yellow chiffon button down covered in white polka dots. It frilled at the neck and gently at the sleeve tied with...with white lace. It looked expensive, it looked  _ clean _ , it looked far too cheery for the grey toned room.

The room was silent except for the gentle puffing coming from John's lips. Monsieur Lafayette's secretary stared at the boy in mild horror. She was waiting for him to explode, to yell at her for being so insolent to allow this  _ kid _ into his office, but he didn’t.

“Marianne, you are excused”He said curtly.

She gave him a weary eye but nodded grabbing her things and excusing herself from the room. With the single curl of his finger John was beckoned over and sat face to face, with the supposed ‘monster’,the man of nightmares,the man he was supposed to fear, the man...the man looked tired. John cracked a toothy grin and extended his hand forward.

“It’s a pleasure to-”

“I don’t do pleasantries,”He said, raising a brow. “We’re here to talk about why you want to work here, not make friends and go for tea”

“Right...of course sir”John said, bringing his hand down to his lap.

“Are you always this sensitive?”He asked, cocking his head.

“H-huh?”John asked with wide eyes.

“Oh nothing”he said waving. “Anyways mister Laurens I can see you have a fairy extensive resume, if I was impressed by anything nowadays it would be quite impressive”

“Thank you sir,”John said with a smile.

“But I have to say I don’t think you have enough eh... _ life _ experience to be working here”He said.

“What?”John whispered, “but you’ve seen my resume!”

“Yes and I’ve also seen your face”He said, “How old are you mister Laurens, twenty-one?”

“Sir I’ve recently turned twenty-six this past October,”John said, “I have my experience and If you’ll just let me prove mys-”

“I’ve heard enough”He said, holding up a hand, “Stop talking, you’ll give me a headache”

John tried to bite his tongue but he couldn’t help it.

“Does this mean I’ll get the job?”John asked quietly.

“Hmmm...no”He said, maybe it was evil but watching the smile fall off of the brunets face was far too satisfying.

“You’ve got an internship”He said, “If you work here for three months with no screw up you will get your jo-”

“Yes!”John exclaimed, jumping out of his seat, “I promise sir you won’t regret this!”

“Oh but I already am,”He muttered while rubbing his temple. “You’re excused, you start tomorrow”

“Thank you so much sir!”He said, with a giddy laugh he was bustling back out the door. His laughter echoed in the frenchmans ear and he groaned, paging Marianne to bring ibuprofen.

“He made it through?”She asked once she had made the journey back to his office.

“Oh of course not”he snorted, “I gave him an ‘internship’”

“An internsh-...sir is that really what you think is best?”She asked.

“It goes against my better judgement but he’s weak, he’s pliable, he’s desperate for praise”He chuckled reclining in his seat, “He won’t last here a week”

“I don’t understand why you do this,”She said, shaking her head.

“Oh Marianne, you know I like to set them up to fail”he said, “Also i’m doing my dear friend a favor-speaking of Alexander, could you call for him?”   
She gave a curt nod and pulled out her pager. In a few minutes Alexander was bustling through the doors.

“What?”Alexander said, “I’m on my break-”

“You give me that-that  _ child _ ! And then come in here casually!”He boomed. Before Alex could respond he was already ranting, “He’s like a puppy! Is he even housebroken? Cause he was so excited he looked like he was going to piss all over my carpet!”

“Lafayette-”

“And those colors! What man wears frilly blouses, is he some sort of reincarnated pirate?”

“Lafayette!”Alex shouted. “Dude chill”

“Don’t  _ dude _ me in my work environment-”

“Watch your tone with me Gilbert.”Alex warned. Lafayette simply flicked a hand Marianne’s way and she left the room. Alex took a seat in front of his desk and raised a brow.

“Anything else you want to get off your chest, cranky?”he asked.

“We did not do coffee,he is not getting the job and your ass is on the line”Lafayette spat. “Why did you think this was a good idea? I can barely stand the sight of him for a mere ten minutes and you just expect him to work underneath me like my little shadow?”

“How can you hate him already?”Alex asked, “He  _ was _ only in here for ten minutes”

“He’s too happy, I don’t like it”He huffed, “you know how I feel about  _ cheery _ ”

“So you’re telling me you hate him because he’s happy”Alex said slowly.

“Is that not what I just said?”he huffed.

“Honestly I think that’s the stupidest reason you haven’t hired someone so far”Alex mused.

“Stop that!”he scowled, “I’m being serious, his energy is upsetting”

“His energy is just fine, he’s  _ young _ ”Alex stressed. “Remember we used to be young once. Young, dumb and full of-”

“Do  _ not _ finish that sentence”He shuddered.

“Also this  _ is _ a favor, and you  _ do _ owe me one”Alex said, “Don’t make me bring up-”

“Yeah yeah Kings college I get it!”he snapped.

“Great. So you  _ will _ do coffee,you  _ will _ hire him and my ass is  _ not _ on the line”Alex said, “i’ve gotta run because someone used up the rest of my break, I’ll see you later”

“Alexander!-”

But it was too late, he was already scurrying out of the room. Lafayette groaned and let his head hit the table. Rule of thumb to everyone out there, drop your college friends after college or this will happen to you.

-

“Oh gosh, was he scary?”Maria asked. John laughed and shook his head. The two were huddled up on their couch watching the latest episode of the bachelor.

“Not at all”He said, “I think he tries to be though”

“John, you've always been such a daredevil,”She said.

“I guess i’m drawn to dangerous things”He said wiggling his brows, “He honestly doesn’t seem too bad though”

“Are you just trying to be optimistic?”she asked with narrow eyes. A beat passed as the two stared each other down, John of course relented.

“Oh god  _ always _ !”he exclaimed, “Maria he was  _ terrible _ ! I don’t understand why people fight to work there, he’s just so  _ mean _ !”

“Then why are  _ you _ trying to work there?”she asked, “I keep telling you mama always needs help running the bakery”

“Because those paychecks are fatter than Beyonce’s ass!”He said and fell back against her shoulder, “If I can even survive a year there i’ll be able to pay off most of my debt”

“I-fine!”maria huffed, “you have a good point, but tell me if he does anything to harm you or if he’s being pervy”

“Boy Scouts honor”he said, “Now when is Herc getting home? I wanna tell him how today went”

“He took on more hours at that tailoring shop”She waved off, “won’t be getting off until after midnight”

“You both work so hard”He frowned, “I’m sorry”

“Don’t be sorry, we’re all working hard”she said, “gotta make the dream come true somehow. Big house in upstate New York,a nice pool and no neighbors for miles…”

“All the vacations we want...no debt, no worry”He grinned.

“That’s right, and if we’re not doing it for us, we’re doing it for Peggy”she said.

“Right”he whispered, “for Peggy”

He got up from the couch and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“You keep comfy on the couch, I’ll start dinner”he said.

“John-”

“Don’t argue with me”He said, “I ain’t having you going to work tonight on an empty stomach”

“But eating before work makes me look so bloated!”She huffs, “I don’t get as many customers!”

“Then put that corset on and suck it up, you’re not going hungry”he said, “i’m saying this because I love you”

“Yeah yeah”she said, “love you too John, and i’m sorry for being so hard on you. We should be celebrating! It’s not everyday your best friend gets to work for one of the most prestigious companies in the world!”

“It’s just an internship”He waved off, “I don’t even know if it’s paid”

“But it’s still experience to add to your mile long resume!”she said, “even if this doesn’t work out i’m still going to boast about you to all my customers-”

“Now Maria you know I don’t like all that fuss”He said, tying an apron around his waist. “I’m trying to stay lowkey until I can-”

“-get that job as an engineer, workin on airplanes”she grinned.

“Exactly.”He said, “I don’t want to be known as a secretary or a waiter or whatever, I wanna be known when it means something”

“You could’ve also been known as John the singer”She said, “that would’ve been pretty cool”

“You know I don’t do singing no more”He warned.

“But you were brilliant John, brought the whole house down every night”she said.

“Those were kiddy dreams”He waved off, “Not everyone can be a singer and that’s just reality, I don’t even want to think about it”

“So...i’m guessing this means you don’t want your guitar?”She said. His hands faltered on the tap of the sink.

“My what?”he asked.

“Your guitar”she said, “Y’know, the one that’s signed by Dolly Parton-”

“God damn it, yes I know the one!”He snapped, “Why is it here? How is it here?  _ What _ did you do?”

“I may have reached out to your mother-”

“I know you did not bother my mama with this petty interest!”he groaned, “Maria Jane why did you bother that sweet woman?”

“Cause you’ve been in a bit of a funk-”

“Maria-”

“-and I remember music seemed to help!”She exclaimed, clasping her hands together. He gave her a not so impressed look as he poured rice into the pot.

“...where is it?”He asked quietly.

“In the bedroom”She said. It was silent after that as John made busy work of chopping vegetables and making sure the rice didn’t stick to the bottom of the pot.

“Maria”

“Yes?”

“...thank you”


End file.
